


Back at work

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [5]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Scully prepares herself for her return to work...





	1. Pizza Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files TV show, nor do I own the characters Specisl Agents Fox Mulder, Dana Scully or AD Skinner. The X Files and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

2630 Hagel Place, Alexandria, apart 42  
Agent Fox Mulder’s apartment  
Friday,  
1pm

Special Agent Dana Scully smiled at her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder as they ate pizza for lunch that Friday afternoon. Scully remembered how happy Mulder was when she told him that she had got her job back, so now they were celebrating with pizza and a bottle of champagne that Mulder bought from the store.  
Mulder smiled back at Scully, feeling so relieved that she was coming back to work. Now Mulder was bringing her up to speed on what was happening within the X Files. “Thank God you’re coming back, Scully,” Mulder said through a mouthful of pizza. Scully leaned over and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Oh? Why is that, Mulder?” Scully asked as she had a sip of champagne.  
“Working with the substitute Agent Riley is the absolute worst. You know you’re a skeptic and you make me work for everything? Well next to you Riley makes me out to be nonexistent and everyday she was finding a reason to shut the X Files. She even tried taking my poster down, can you believe it?” he asked.  
“Aw, sorry you had a bad time without me Mulder. But I’m definitely coming back to stay so don’t you worry,” she said as she patted his shoulder consolingly.  
“So Agent Riley is leaving the office now?” she asked as she took a bite of pizza. “Yep. She kept saying it was such a relief to be going and leaving me. To be honest, the feeling is mutual. I can’t wait till she leaves at the end of today. So how are things between you and Skinman?” he asked.  
Scully shrugged. “We broke up. But I don’t mind Mulder, we’re still friends,” she told him. Mulder looked up in surprise. “But I thought it was going all right between you two?” he asked. Scully shrugged again.  
“It turned out to just be a fling, that’s all,” she said. Mulder sighed. “That’s all? He promised me he’d look after you, and this is how he treats you? I’m gonna kill him,” Mulder said suddenly angry.  
“Mulder stop, it’s fine, I’m fine. We just naturally drifted apart, that’s all,” Scully said. “Well, if you’re sure you’re okay about it,” Mulder said. “Yes. Definitely. Don’t worry Mulder, honestly I’m fine,” she said.  
“Okay. Hey look at that, it’s almost 1:30. Sorry Scully but I need to get back to work. I hardly touched the champagne- would you like a lift back?” Mulder asked as he got up and put his jacket back on again.  
Scully also stood up as she picked up the pizza box. “Sure thanks Mulder. There’s a few slices left, did you want them?” She asked. “Nah, you can have them if you like,” he said before Scully too put in her coat and followed him out of his apartment with the pizza box and champagne bottle in her hand.


	2. Agent Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Scully meets Agent Riley...

Chapter 2  
FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files unit  
2pm

Agent Dana Scully walked into the X Files office with Mulder at her side. She had finished eating the pizza on the ride there and was curious to meet Agent Riley, so she coaxed Mulder into letting her pay a visit to the office while Riley was still there. Scully told Mulder she’d catch a cab home so it was just a flying visit.  
“Get ready,” Mulder whispered in her ear as he knocked on the door. “It’s open,” a female voice called out. “Agent Riley at your service,” Mulder quipped quietly to Scully, to which Scully hid a grin as she followed Mulder into the office.  
Stepping back in the X Files office felt great for Scully. She didn’t realise how much she missed the place until she stepped back into it again. “Agent Riley,” Mulder said, as Agent Scully surveyed the room.  
She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mulder was right- Riley did have an effect on the office. Scully saw that the office was unrecognisable- all the Files were filed away, she could see the top of Mulder’s table band desk. Where Mulder’s desk was, Agent Riley was seated with her name plate on the desk instead of Mulder’s, and Mulder’s desk was no where to be seen. Agent Riley looked up at the mention of her name.  
“Agent Mulder. I see you bought along a lady friend,” she said as she adjusted her glasses. Scully saw she was a petite brunette with green eyes that looked stern and tired.  
Scully stepped forward and held her hand out for Riley to shake. “Agent Riley, I’m Agent Scully. Mulder’s been telling me all about you,” she said, before letting her hand fall back to her side when it was clear Agent Riley wasn’t going to shake it.  
“So you’re Scully. Mulder can’t stop talking about you either. What do you make of the X Files, Agent Scully?” she asked. Mulder looked displeased as he pulled up chairs for him and Scully to sit on.  
“Well, I believe we’re not alone, the things I’ve seen on my time here I cannot deny, nor explain,” she said. Riley raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised that a scientist like you Scully would give any credit to the possibility of alien life. I have a medical background, and quite frankly, aliens are beyond me,” Riley said sternly.  
“Which is why Agent Scully is coming back to work with me next week, so we won’t have to be a burden to you anymore,” Mulder said curtly. “Well I will leave and see myself out. Just to warn you I will be leaving a report of my time here on Kersh and Skinners desk, recommending that the X Files be shut down,” Riley said as she stood up with a bunch of papers in her hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and get a late lunch,” Riley said before leaving the office as Mulder and Scully glaring at her.  
“Well,” Mulder said with a sigh of relief as the door closed behind Riley. Scully managed a small grin. “I see what you mean,” she told Mulder. “Ice maiden,” she quipped, and Mulder smiled back. “Tell me about it,” he said before Scully stood up. “Thanks for the meeting. Guess I’ll be going home now. Try and have a good weekend Mulder and don’t worry too much about her. Everyone wants to shut the X Files down on their first visit here,” Scully said trying to lighten the mood.  
Mulder nodded. “It’s the effect I have on people. Have a good weekend Scully. See you Monday,” he said as he saw Scully out of the office. “Yep, see ya then,” Scully replied with a smile before leaving the office and beginning the journey home.


End file.
